Is It Me You're Looking For?
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: Epilogue to the 'Someday We Will Meet Again' Series.


**This is written from Rachel's POV. I wanted to give a conclusion to St. Berry, so here it is.**

**If I owned Glee would I make you guys wait until February for it?**

You spin on the ball of your foot, turning towards the front of the dance studio. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a dark clad figure leaning against the bar.

"Jesse." You greet coolly.

"Hello Rachel." He says, offering you a smile that once would make your heart melt.

"What are you doing here?" You ask, feeling the uneasy pang that this has all happened before, and the end result wasn't pretty.

"I came to apologize." He says, shrugging off the bar, and moving towards you. When you instinctively take a step back, he stops in his tracks, with a saddened expression.

"Thank you Jesse. Though you do owe me an apology, I would rather not interact with you for fear of getting another chicken fetus broken on my forehead."

You see him wince, and regret flashes across his face.

"I truly am sorry Rachel. It started off as an assignment, but when I transferred to McKinley, I really did love you. I loved you as I do now, and I'm begging you to forgive me and take me back."

"I'm with Finn now." You say quietly. You don't love Jesse anymore, but it doesn't mean you like having to break his heart. No matter what he did to you.

"What? No! No, you can't be with that oaf! He is thoughtless, and selfish, and he cares about his own popularity way too much. Are you telling me you've forgotten all the times he's hurt you? I know what I did was awful, and it will haunt me until the day I die, but I swear I would never hurt you like he has. I will do anything and everything for you to make up for the hurt I've caused you, and all Finn wants to do is forget what he put you through. I am willing to do anything for you. I promise you that."

"Then move on Jesse. That's what you can do for me."

"Rachel…" He barely whispers. His eyes are filled with pain.

"I'm sorry Jesse." You say.

You give him a sad smile and move to get around you.

"Rachel, I can't lose you!" He cries out, grabbing your wrist.

You don't know what to say. You gently move out of his grip, and walk out of the dance studio.

* * *

Months later you are happy with Finn. It's not perfect, but what is? Even as you are thinking this, a little voice is whispering 'Jesse was perfect. He was your Romeo.' You try and stop these thoughts. Jesse was acting. He was perfect, but that wasn't the real him. Nobody is like that. But still, you can't help but wonder…

* * *

One day, it all comes crashing down. He slept with her. He lied to you for months. It seems like your whole world collapses.

"I just can't believe he would lie to me." You whisper brokenly. Your mom just holds you, and strokes your hair as you cry over the boy who you once thought you would marry. You thought he was your everything, and he goes and sleeps with the school slut. Santana Lopez.

"Mom?" You ask quietly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I need…" You take a deep breath, preparing yourself for her reaction. "I need Jesse's contact information."

She stiffens slightly and pulls away a little, to look at you.

"Rach… you aren't thinking clearly. Do you not remember how Jesse treated you?"

"I know, and maybe he even has a girlfriend, but this is something I have to do. Please, mommy?" You ask in the most innocent sounding voice. It's the only time you've ever called her 'mommy' and you know it will work in your favor.

She sighs. "Okay."

* * *

You knock on the door with a nervous fist. Your stomach somersaults as you hear footsteps coming towards the door.

A tall blonde girl answers the door, and your heart sinks. She takes in your knee socks, and animal sweater even though it's California, and once again, you regret not dressing your best.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Um hi. I think I must have got the wrong room, nevermin-"

"Rachel?" You hear Jesse's voice. You close your eyes in defeat.

"Hi Jesse. I just came to- forget it. I'm sorry for wasting your time." You turn and quickly walk away, just desperate to leave behind this new humiliation.

"Rachel!" He calls, jogging up to you.

"Jesse, I have to go." You say without turning around.

You feel him spin you around.

"Rachel, why did you come?" Jesse asks.

"Finn and I broke up. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, when I came, this was really stupid."

"Rach, Catherine and I aren't together. She plays opposite my character in my independent play. We were rehearsing lines."

"Oh." You say, feeling heat flooding your cheeks, at your own stupid assumptions.

"I love you, Rachel Berry. I always have and I always will." Jesse says.

"I love you too Jesse St. James." You reply. Jesse leans down, and you feel his lips on yours. It was the first of many passionate, real kisses.

**Sorry to Finchel fans, but I felt the series was incomplete if I left Rachel and Jesse like the plot line in Glee.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
